


To the Stars and Back

by LStar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, and dumb, it felt notsalgic to write this, its been forever since ive gotten into it, non killing game au, oh well, so its prolly inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Kokichi had been wary when he was taken to the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. In fact, he’d been prepared for the worst, expecting to be told that he would be in a killing game, or something. Instead, he’d been stunned to find out...no, that wasn’t the case at all. In fact, he was way off.He wished he wasn’t wrong.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	To the Stars and Back

**Author's Note:**

> wow it sure has been awhile since I published a new dgr fic huh

Kokichi had been wary when he was taken to the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. In fact, he’d been prepared for the worst, expecting to be told that he would be in a killing game, or something. Instead, he’d been stunned to find out...no, that wasn’t the case at all. In fact, he was way off.

He wished he wasn’t wrong.

Apparently, Monokuma wanted everyone to form a bond with one other student in order to graduate. If you didn’t form a bond, then you’ll be stuck at the school forever.

And really, who was Kokichi kidding? He couldn’t reach out or accept a hand to save his life. No one around him was interested in a liar like him anyway.

But on the fourth day, Shuichi spoke with him, asking him if he wanted to hang out in the cafeteria. Kokichi had been all too excited. He’d spent four days practically in isolation, and now he got to go on a date with his beloved detective? It felt too good to be true.

Not only that, but that hot space idiot asked him too, the very next day.

Call Kokichi strange, but he had more fun with Kaito than he did with Shuichi.

Because...while Shuichi had been fun to mess with, Kaito had much more dramatic reactions to his pranking and teasing.

Like now, for example.

The two were currently in the library, looking for books to go through.

“Woah, hey Kaito!” Kokichi called out, “I found a book on space porn! Wanna read it with me? I’m totally interested in space sex!”

“There’s no such thing as space porn! ...Right?” Kaito was by his side in an instant. Kokichi snickered.

“I was lying. Wow, you got here fast! You really are horny, Kaito!”

“Shut up! I was just curious!” Kaito insisted.

“Oh? So you’re not going to deny you wanted to read it?” Kokichi mocked, “wow, I’ll let JAXA know when you get there. I guess they’ll finally have a willing volunteer to put a black hole to use, hmm?”

“That’s not how black holes work, dumbass! And even if they were, I would never do something like that!” Kaito squawked, his eyebrows drawn.

“Ohh, more interested in fucking a meteorite, I see…”

“What the fuck are you going on about?! Have you been hanging out with Miu or something?!”

“Yep, we already spent the night in the love hotel and everything,” Kokichi smirked. “But that was a lie. I’m the Ultimate Gay Lord, after all.”

“I thought you were the Ultimate Supreme Leader or some shit.”

“I’m the Ultimate Gay Supreme Leader. God, Kaito, get with the program. You’re supposed to be smart. But…” he drawled out, “I guess I was expecting too much. You think with your dick, right? Right? Huh? Huh?” he bounced in his spot.

“You little-!” Kaito held a fist up. Kokichi could practically see his veins popping at his head. He took several steps back.

“Whoops, that’s my cue to run! See you later, space ranger!” he saluted and ran off. He heard Kaito give chase, but in the end, he successfully managed to lose him.

-

“Kokichi! Please refrain from making a mess of my research lab!” Kirumi raised her voice in annoyance, as Kokichi ran out, a small container of sugar cubes wedged snugly in his sleeve. 

“Come on Miss Maid, you gotta catch me if you can and force me to clean up!” Kokichi taunted.

Her eyes narrowed. “Is that a request?”

“Depends, are we going to go on a date?” Kokichi joked. He was delighted to see her brow twitch in barely restrained anger.

“I will not go on a date with you, and I know you have no interest in women, so do stop yourself from messing with me in the future. However, I _will_ catch you, if it is your request.” And with that, she was chasing him.

Kokichi shrieked and ran as fast as he could.

He didn’t get far. He rounded a corner and ran right into Kaito. He fell to the ground.

“Kaito! You big hunk of sexy muscle, you idiot!”

“Eh?” Kaito looked confused.

Kokichi leapt up and hid behind Kaito as Kirumi arrived.

“Sorry Miss Maid! We’ll have to play tag later, right now, Kaito and I are gonna go on a date!”

“We are-?”

Kokichi kicked his shin.

“Ouch! The fuck did you do that for?!”

“Yeah, remember Kaito? We were gonna make lunch together!” Kokichi crooned forcefully.

“Jesus, dude, just ask me normally next-”

Kokichi kicked him again.

Kirumi’s eyes narrowed, unconvinced. “Very well. But heed my advice next time, Kokichi,” she said coldly before spinning around and going back to her lab to clean up. Kaito leaned over to rub his shin, grimacing.

“Can’t you leave people alone for five minutes, dude?”

“Nope. My record is four minutes, twenty two seconds, seventy milliseconds, five hundred nanoseconds-”

“What the fuck?”

Kokichi snickered and stepped back. “Anyway, thanks for saving me from the scary maid lady! Let’s go eat lunch!”

“Wait, really? I thought you were just using that as a distraction.”

Kokichi rested a hand above his heart. “Why, Kaito! Don’t you know I hate lies and liars? It’s truly the worst sin ever. So I’m making the lie become real!”

“And...I’m guessing I really don’t have a say in this.”

“Nope.”

Kaito sighed. “Whatever, dude. Lead the way.”

“No can do, Kaito! I’m tired! Carry me!” Kokichi demanded.

“Wh-?! I’m not going to fucking carry you!”

“I’ll jump on your back if you don’t.”

“Don’t you d-!”

It was too late. Kokichi hopped on Kaito’s back, wrapping his arms and legs around Kaito happily. “Onward, my dumb little space steed! We have lunch to make!”

“The hell? You’re fuckin’ light dude,” Kaito shook his head, “whatever. I’ll allow it this once. But you better eat every damn bite of your food.” He started walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

Something weird fluttered in Kokichi’s chest. “Aww, is Kaito worried about me? So cute,” he teased, leaning over to rest his chin on Kaito’s shoulder.

“If the wind blew, you’d get snapped in half. Who wouldn’t be worried?” Kaito snorted.

Kokichi’s brows twitched. He turned his head a little and promptly blew into Kaito’s ear.

“Jesus Christ! Kokichi!”

“Yes?”

“I _will_ drop you!”

“Do it, pussy. You won’t.”

Kaito dropped him. Kokichi landed on his ass with a surprised yelp. “Hey!”

“I told you I would.”

“Y-you’re so mean, Kaito..! That...that really hurt...you know?!” Kokichi burst into his infamous crocodile tears. “Waaaaaah! Kaito’s bullying meeeee!” he screeched at the top of his lungs.

“You’re so annoying,” Kaito groaned, but held his hand out. Kokichi happily accepted it, standing up.

“Thanks for the compliment! So what are we gonna have for lunch? I’m starved!”

“I dunno. Any leftovers from last night?”

“Boo. Boring.”

“I don’t cook very much, so I don’t know, okay?!”

“What? You don’t cook? But you totally struck me as housewife material!”

Kaito rolled his eyes as they got to the cafeteria and to the kitchen. He opened the large fridge. “Okay...uhh...let’s see...there’s eggs...some meat…” he started listing off. Kokichi took a few steps back, an evil smirk on his face. He reached over to the pack of flour sitting innocently on the counter, opening it as quietly as he could. He snuck up behind Kaito and promptly dumped the flour on his head.

“Gotcha!”

“Oi!” Kaito screeched, standing upright. “That’s it! I’m done!” he grabbed a bowl of leftover mashed potatoes, opening it and grabbing some like a snowball, throwing it at Kokichi, who barely managed to dodge.

“Missed me!” Kokichi laughed. The next throw did not miss. Kokichi wailed as cold potatoes hit his face. He swiped it off and lunged away. There was nothing around him he could use, and Kaito was by the fridge. All he can do is dodge.

Which worked out okay. When Kaito missed, Kokichi would be able to scoop up whatever Kaito threw and throw it back.

From the corner of his eye he saw Rantaro and Shuichi walk in, with the latter blushing. They froze when they came in. Shuichi’s gushed look turned to fear, and they both quickly left.

Smart.

In the end, Kaito tackled Kokichi, pinning him to the wall, both laughing and covered in food.

“I thought...you were hungry,” Kaito chortled.

“It was a lie,” Kokichi snickered.

“Well I hope you’re in the mood to clean up. Kirumi’s already pissed off, we shouldn’t overwork her.”

“Huh? But you started it, Kaito!”

“Nuh-uh, you did! You dumped flour on me!”

“Yeah, but you returned fire. That starts war.”

Kaito sputtered as he let go. Kokichi took the opportunity to run off, laughing as he left Kaito to clean the kitchen alone.

He did, however, let Kirumi know what happened and lightly assured her Kaito was dealing with it.

-

“This movie’s so boring,” Kokichi complained as Kaito stared intensely at the documentary playing. “Why’re you forcing me to watch this?”

“It’s not a movie! It’s a space documentary!”

“I’d rather watch cockroaches have sex,” Kokichi huffed.

“That’s gross.”

“But at least it’d be more entertaining. Hey, let’s play a game!”

“We’re in the middle of the best part,” Kaito insisted.

“So you’ve seen the documentary already and you’re still forcing me to watch it? God, how rude, Kaito! I thought you were better than that!” Kokichi whined.

“It’s not like that! I found it interesting so I wanted to share it with you!”

“Let’s watch an action movie! Or a horror movie!”

“Not a horror movie!”

“Too pussy to watch?”

“Sh-shut up!”

Kokichi sighed dramatically. “Okay. I promise I won’t get a supernatural horror movie. How about one about a serial killer? That’s like, way less spooky, isn’t it, Kaito? Surely you’ll be able to handle that?”

Kaito’s eyes narrowed. “What’s it about?”

“Just a dude who kidnaps a bunch of people and puts them through life threatening traps that if they don’t solve in a certain amount of time they’ll die a horrible, gorey death!” Kokichi answered cheerfully.

“...Yeah, no. Hard pass.”

“Wuss.”

“Do you even enjoy that stuff?” Kaito raised his eyebrows.

“Of course I do! It gives me...ideas,” slowly, Kokichi smirked.

Kaito smacked his face with a pillow. “Yeah, yeah. Because you’re the Ultimate Gay Supreme Leader of all things evil and dark and you rule over hell with an iron fist and you can’t wait to see the souls of the suffering at your feet, right?”

“Oh, absolutely. And you’ll be one of those tortured souls for hitting me!” Kokichi grabbed the other pillow on the couch and smacked Kaito with it.

Kaito caught it. “I’m sure.” He was smiling. “Now pass me the goddamn popcorn.”

Surprisingly, Kokichi did.

-

“Kichi?” Kaito’s quiet, surprised voice took Kokichi by surprise. He turned and glanced at him. His jacket was off, thrown over his shoulder, sweat dripped down his forehead. His lilac eyes were wide in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here? Oh, don’t tell me, you were going to use the love hotel room!” Kokichi giggled.

“No, I just finished my nightly workout with Shuichi and Maki. They’re going to bed, but I wanted to come watch the stars in my favorite spot,” Kaito explained, “and you’re...well, here. At my favorite spot to watch stars. I didn’t tell you about this spot, did I?”

“Who knows?” Kokichi shrugged. He hadn’t, but telling the truth seemed dull.

“Well, whatever. Wanna join me?” Kaito asked, laying down in the grass. Kokichi, who’d been sitting up, laid down next to him.

“If I have to.”

They lapsed into a silence, neither of them needing to speak. The stars were faint, but they still sparkled a little against the night sky. Kokichi didn’t really see what was so pretty about them, but he stayed anyway. It was kinda nice.

“The universe sure is vast.”

“Ugh, if you start preaching about space, I’ll fall asleep.”

“Would that really be so bad? You have bags under your eyes anyway,” Kaito snorted.

“These aren’t bags, they’re eye decorations. Jeez, you’re so uncultured, Kaito. I expected more from you. Aren’t you like, culturally aware of shit?”

“Of Japan, Russia and America, yep,” Kaito remained unfazed by Kokichi’s taunting. “It’s funny, isn’t it?”

“...What is?”

“How huge the world is, and yet, so many of us are interested in the same things. I mean, I could easily travel anywhere in the world, and I would find hundreds of millions of people who want to go to space too. Or who are interested in space. Like, no matter what you’re interested in, there’s always someone out there who likes the same thing. And yet, out of all those people, only so few can actually achieve that dream.”

“That’s just how it is.”

“Yeah, I know. I wanna get to space as fast as I can, I know I’m still a high schooler, maybe I’ll even be the youngest person in the world to go to space. I should consider myself lucky, but…”

“But?”

“I don’t know. It feels like something’s missing.”

“Missing?” Kokichi couldn’t deny his curiosity.

“Yeah. Not sure how to explain it,” he paused for a minute, then sighed. “Not that you’d be able to help. I mean, even I don’t know what’s up. Maybe it’s just the stress of being here.”

“Yeah...anyway, can you see any constultations here?”

“They’re called constellations, dumbass.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“And...yes, in fact, I can. Look, see that star shining a little more brightly than the others? If you connect that one with the one to the right…” Kaito continued talking. Kokichi’s eyes shut as he listened to the big lug talk his heart out, his voice, still soft, growing more excited and less sad.

His plan worked. But sadly, he was quite serious about Kaito’s space talk being a bore. He fell asleep before the end of Kaito’s explanation.

He wasn’t aware when Kaito stopped talking. He wasn’t aware when Kaito sighed, a fond smile on his face. He wasn’t aware when Kaito threw his coat over Kokichi like a blanket, or when he eventually carried him to his dorm room.

The only thing he knew was he woke up in his bed, with Kaito’s coat still wrapped around him.

-

What was he doing here? He wasn’t sure. Something...compelled him to be here. Kokichi opened the door in the dead of night, his eyes surveying the pink room. Kaito was there already, a heart shaped key in hand. His eyes widened.

“Kichi?”

“You’re really hung up on that nickname,” Kokichi commented, shutting the door behind him.

“Well, we’re friends, right? I like coming up with nicknames for friends.”

“Too bad nothing comes out of Kaito. Though I could call you Kai-chan or Momo,” he smirked.

“Ugh, pass.”

Kokichi snickered and came over.

The room felt unusually heavy. Not necessarily in a bad way, but in the way that made the two boys very hyper aware of their surroundings and each other.

“So, what are you doing here? I thought you can only get the key through gambling, and last I heard, you were awful at it.”

“Shut up. I found it in my room earlier and...I don’t know. This shit’s weird.”

“Maybe it’s Himiko’s magic,” Kokichi teased.

Kaito scrunched his nose. “I doubt it.”

“Maybe Monokuma just wanted us to move things along. Tomorrow’s the last day here, right?”

“Yeah. These ten days...went by pretty fast,” Kaito sighed. “They’ve been fun, and I’m glad to get out and work on going to space but...at the same time...I don’t want this to end. Is that weird?”

“Psychotic.”

Kaito pushed him. Kokichi laughed as he fell on the bed. He didn’t move as Kaito sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. He smirked lightly.

“And now you’re going to mess me up? Wow, I see how it is.”

“So Kichi,” Kaito ignored that comment, “why are you here? You don’t have a key. Were you expecting someone else?”

Kokichi frowned. The tables were turned, and he did not like that. “Who knows?”

Kaito snorted, his gaze flickering around the room before going back to Kokichi. “Well...what now?”

“We’re in a private room, we could...you know,” Kokichi wiggled his eyebrows.

“Hell no,” Kaito laughed, though it definitely sounded lighthearted.

Kokichi closed his eyes. He didn’t care if he and Kaito did it or not. He really didn’t. It’s not like you needed to fuck in order to leave the Academy, you needed a strong bond with someone…

...Wait.

Was he and Kaito bonded? Were they really friends enough to leave? They could only have one partner, so there should be someone for everyone, but what if Kokichi had been reading this wrong?

“...Hey, Kaito?”

“Hm?”

“Tomorrow...who do you plan on asking to leave with you?”

“Probably Shuichi. We’ve been spending every morning and night together,” Kaito replied. “Or if not him, then Maki. I haven’t seen her with anyone besides myself.”

“Oh.” Kokichi felt a flash of disappointment. He hadn’t hung out with anyone else, except Shuichi that one time. He was going to be stuck at the school. He opened his eyes, a feeling of despair washing over his heart.

“Why?”

“Just wondering.”

Another silence.

“Kaito?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you…” Kokichi hesitated. “Be opposed to us...actually using this room?” if he was going to be alone for the rest of his life, then he’d...at least want one night to remember. One night of touch, before being deprived of it for the rest of his life. Of course, that was if Kaito consented.

“Where did this come from all of a sudden?” Kaito chuckled nervously.

“Well, we’re both here, and we may never see each other again after tomorrow. You’ll be going to space and I have governments to take over.”

“...True. I mean...did you...want us to..?”

Kokichi shrugged. “I’m fine with it.”

Kaito moved so he was on top of Kokichi. “Are you?”

“Yeah. Go ahead.” A faint blush dusted his face. Kaito stared down at him, before leaning over and gently kissing him, one hand moving to cup his face. He moved to trail kisses down his jawline to his neck, undoing his scarf, and the rest of his clothes.

Kokichi was sure he’s never felt more cherished in that moment, than he ever had.

-

Kaito approached his first sidekick, a grin at his lips. “Hey! Shuichi!” he called out. Shuichi turned to him with a smile.

“Hey, Kaito! What’s up?”

“Nothing much. It’s almost time, huh? We gotta gather up our graduation partners and head to the gym.”

“Yeah, I was just about to head over there to meet up with Maki.”

Kaito faltered. “With Maki roll?”

“Oh, she and Kirumi are graduation partners.”

“Huh. When did they..?”

“Apparently they met up a lot at night. I’m not sure either. But I’m happy for them, they seem really content,” Shuichi chuckled.

“Well, good for them! Anyway, did you wanna head over to the gym with me?”

“Who are you meeting up with?”

Kaito blinked. “I meant together. As partners.”

Now Shuichi looked uncomfortable. And guilty. He tugged at his bangs, averting his eyes from the taller male. “O-oh. Um...Kaito, I…” he hesitated. “I already...have a partner. I’m with Rantaro...I’m sorry,” he bit his lip. “I think most everyone has partners. I saw everyone head to the gym. Ah, except Kokichi. He went off in another direction…”

A cold dread settled in Kaito’s stomach. “He didn’t go to the gym?”

“No, he went in the direction of the courtyard…”

Kaito suddenly remembered last night. Kokichi asking who Kaito was planning on asking on graduating with. Kokichi must have realized he was alone...because he didn’t spend time with others. Kaito had been the one person he’d bonded with. And Kaito was about to abandon him, just like that.

He grabbed Shuichi’s shoulders. “Shuichi!”

“A-ah! Y-yes?”

“I’ll be right back!” he let go and ran off. He could imagine the look of pure confusion on his sidekick’s face. But he didn’t care. He had other things to worry about.

“Come on, come on, where are you…” Kaito muttered, his lilac irises scanning the area. A familiar figure appeared not too far away. He took a deep breath. “Hey! Kichi!”

Kokichi turned, surprise evident on his face. “Kaito?”

Kaito stopped a few feet away from him, panting a little. “Kichi. Why...are you...here?” he gasped.

“Everyone’s found a partner. Except me. So…” Kokichi shrugged.

“Kichi, there’s sixteen of us. Everyone should have someone.”

“Pretty sure Himiko, Gonta and Tsumugi are in a group.”

“I doubt that’s allowed.”

Kokichi went quiet. “Well, even so, I don’t have anyone. So go meet up with Shuichi or Maki, whoever the hell is teaming up with you.”

Kaito frowned. “Shuichi’s with Rantaro. Maki’s with Kirumi.”

“Okay, Kaede then.”

“She and Tenko have been together since Day one.”

“Then-”

“I want you,” Kaito interrupted.

Kokichi laughed, a bit bitter. “You only want me because I’m the only one available. I’m not your number one choice.”

“No, but…” Kaito gulped, “I...well...I felt bad. And...you deserve someone too. You don’t deserve to be alone. I just realized…”

Kokichi stared at him expectantly.

“That you...made our school life here...more fun. I thought it’d be boring, but...it wasn’t,” Kaito confessed.

Kokichi’s face softened. “Then I...wasn’t boring, right?”

“Yeah. You were the farthest thing from boring. And you were wrong, you know. Even if I’m working to head to space, or if you truly did have a world to ruin, we would still see each other. We would still make it work. Because we’re friends. And maybe one day, we’ll be more. Because I figured out what was missing. And...I think you're the only one who can fulfill that need. So..?” Kaito held his hand out, offering a supportive smile. “What do you say? We can graduate together, and have more fun outside. We can have real dates. We can do...anything. I’d love to...continue this, with you. I don’t want our time to end.”

Kokichi’s eyes watered. He smiled, a small, yet real smile.

He took hold of Kaito’s hand in response.

**Author's Note:**

> a little ambiguous ending but I did try to keep it like that same as the normal salmon mode :D


End file.
